


purity is protected (by the devil)

by TooManyEggs



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Blood and Injury, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer is the ultimate protective dancle of trixie, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: This was stream of consciousness really.Wrote it in twenty minutes. On my phone.Love it hope u do too
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	purity is protected (by the devil)

**Author's Note:**

> This was stream of consciousness really. 
> 
> Wrote it in twenty minutes. On my phone. 
> 
> Love it hope u do too

_ "...almost?" _

malcom reaches into his jacket. the coin flattens in his palm before he picks it between his fingers, flipping the flat surface before lucifer's eyes. 

"i have a different plan of act-"

gunshot. lucifer is scared. he is afraid that the gun at his hip has shot again. it's much harder for a human to survive two gunshots.

and, oh. he is human. so human. 

the pain is lancing, bleeding through the veins. comparative only to when remiel had speared him with her weapon. only comparative..to the fall?

no, not  _ the fall.  _

the way malcom falls. 

_ malcom falls.  _ sideways, to the left. blood out the mouth. angels are nothing if not flighty, and his right hand grasps the coin before he falls. 

again. 

"lucifer!" the voice is young. Lucifer is weary to turn, feeling a churning on his gut. is this what purging feels like? 

black hair. button nose. ponytails. beads in ponytai-ahh painpain _ pain _

"lucifer!" trixie. 

...trixie. child. children 

- _ forsake not your mother's teaching -  _ this is  **not** what Trixie needs to learn, blood and gore and red splatter-

_ -do not hinder them, for- _

hindrance. blood and death. hindrance for children. no, no-

"back." lucifer struggles through the word. he shifts his arm over the wound, covering most of the torn flesh. 

"lucifer. lucifer, i have an ambulance coming, you'll be fine-"

chloe's hand latches around his. trixie is kneeling next to her mother. lucifer shakes his head. 

"lucifer." chloe's voice quivers in it's sternness. "you-"

"trix-" lucifer look, glances. barely a tip of his head. pain lances through his neck. spine. "tri-away."

chloe huffs a chuckle. "not the time for your fears of kids."

lucifer shakes his head. "all your children will be taught by the Lord, and great will be their  _ peace."  _ he tries. he tries. death is not the sight for children. 

trixie is staring. there is blood on her hands. no. no.  _ no.  _ **_that's not allowed._ **

"fathers-" lucifer coughs. blood comes up, and he turns his head. chloe's breathing is loud, and she presses down on the wound. pressure.  **_pain._ ** "-do not  _ embitter  _ your children or they will become discouraged." 

chloe. bless her. she finally gets it. "oh." she breathes. "trixie, monkey, baby."

lucifer doesn't hear the reply. but chloe's voice is loud and clear.

"i need you to cover your eyes, okay. don't open them until i tell you to."

lucifer exhales. relaxes. blood slows. 

his lungs are clear. 

breathing. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos. *Squee*


End file.
